


About an Angel

by ReginaGiraffe



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaGiraffe/pseuds/ReginaGiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday to my dear co-stalker Lynnmonster!!</p><p>And in your honor...</p><p>Inspired by "About a Dog" by cesperanza and the crackheadedness that's been my flist for the past few <strike>weeks</strike> <strike>months</strike> years. What would have happened if Fraser <i>hadn't</i> listened to Dief?</p><p>This is for Lynnmonster. It was supposed to be a birthday present for her *last* year. A very very very (very very) late birthday present. Or, alternatively, one that's right on time. *g* Happy Birthday, Lynn!!</p><p>More thanks than I can express go to Heuradys, without whom this literally wouldn't exist. (Um, if you hate it, blame me, not her.) *smooches* And a super 'thank you' to a last minute kick-ass beta by _divya_!</p>
    </blockquote>





	About an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynnmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my dear co-stalker Lynnmonster!!
> 
> And in your honor...
> 
> Inspired by "About a Dog" by cesperanza and the crackheadedness that's been my flist for the past few ~~weeks~~ ~~months~~ years. What would have happened if Fraser _hadn't_ listened to Dief?
> 
> This is for Lynnmonster. It was supposed to be a birthday present for her *last* year. A very very very (very very) late birthday present. Or, alternatively, one that's right on time. *g* Happy Birthday, Lynn!!
> 
> More thanks than I can express go to Heuradys, without whom this literally wouldn't exist. (Um, if you hate it, blame me, not her.) *smooches* And a super 'thank you' to a last minute kick-ass beta by _divya_!

_Fraser found himself unable to settle. Raphaella La Scala had been cleared. The young men from Vene, Vidi, Vici had been successfully prosecuted. Dief was back to normal. But he still felt a nagging sense of discontent._

"Well, of course, you do, you fucking stubborn bastard!"

Fraser whirled around in the consulate kitchen where he had been preparing an evening cup of tea. He saw a man out of a cop's nightmare.

"I beg your pardon. Who are you? And how'd you get in here!?"

The tough-looking man with the mohawk and a sneer merely raised an eyebrow.

"Now look here, young man." At this, the man gave a scornful laugh. Fraser persevered. "You can just march yourself right out of here." He reached for the man's arm, bare below a ratty black shirt, and found his hand went through it like it wasn't there.

Fraser stumbled back and sat down heavily in a chair.

"You're a ghost." He sighed deeply. "I thought I was finished with ghosts."

"I'm not a fucking ghost, Mountie," the man said, affronted. "I'm an angel! The name's Joe Dick, from Hard Core Logo."

"Hard Core Logo?"

"We're a punk rock band. The best in Canada!" The man came over and crouched next to the chair, bringing with him a faint hint of cigarette smoke and blood. "Look, nevermind about me. I'm here for you. You don't listen to your dog. You don't listen to *yourself*. I fucking blew my fucking chance at fucking love so now I've been given the job of kicking stubborn assholes like you in the head so that you don't miss your chance."

Fraser repeated, "I thought I was done."

"Hey, look, man, you can be done with me, too. All you have to do is fuck your partner."

***

Ray was slouched on his couch watching Chuck Norris beat the crap out of people when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Fraser. What's up? C'mon in," said Ray, holding the door open wide.

"Good evening, Ray. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Fraser stood awkwardly in the hall.

"Nah, come on in," Ray said, indicating the apartment with a nod of his head."Want a beer?"

"No, thank you. I'm afraid... that is, I'm here to talk to you about something important." He rubbed his eyebrow nervously.

"Well, don't do it in the hallway like a freak. Get your butt inside."

Fraser walked into the apartment but once there didn't seem to know what to do with himself.

Ray flopped back on the couch, muting the television. "C'mon, take a load off. What's on your mind?"

Fraser sat stiffly on the sofa, adjusting his lanyard and twisting his hat in his hands.

"I... I had a visitor today. He... Look, this is very difficult." Fraser rubbed his eyebrow again.

"Okay, that's two. Do it again and I'm calling the psych boys."

Fraser stared at Ray as if he had suddenly sprouted a third eye. "What are you talking about!?"

"You've been rubbing your eyebrow since you got here. Now spit it out before I get pissed."

Fraser took a deep breath, let it out and spoke in a rush. "I was visited by an angel in the form of Joe Dick from the punk rock band Hard Core Logo and he told me he wouldn't leave me alone until I..."

At this point words failed and he simply leaned over and put his mouth on Ray's.

The kiss was short. Ray's mouth was still under his.

He pulled back and looked fearfully at Ray. Ray sat there, completely expressionless.

Finally he spoke.

"Angel."

"Yes."

"Joe Dick."

"Yes."

"The dead punk rocker Joe Dick came down as an angel and told you to kiss me."

"Yes, Ray. Well, no. To be precise, he..." Fraser blushed and cleared his throat. "To be precise, he told me I had to... to... to engage in carnal relations with you."

"Carnal relations."

"Yes."

"With me."

"Yes, Ray."

Ray rubbed his mouth. "Those were the words he used? 'Carnal relations'?"

Fraser cracked his neck. "Well, no, not as such. He... " Fraser inhaled and looked down intently at his boots. "He told me I had to fuck you."

***

_"I beg your pardon!"_

"Beg all you like," Dick said with a leer. "But if you want Ray, you have to do it."

"What makes you think I want..." He trailed off under the scornful gaze of the 'angel'. "All right, so what if I do? My wants are not the only ones that are important here."

Joe looked at Fraser sympathetically. "You've got it bad, don't you, boyo?" He shook his head in mock-dispair. "What'll it take to get you be a man?"

Fraser sputtered indignantly, "A man! I...!"

"A man, Fraser. You gotta take responsibility for yourself." Joe sighed. "Look, I don't know how many more chances you're gonna get. You already got the fucking miracle of your fucking dog..."

"Half-wolf, actually."

"Whaterverthefuck! A miracle like that wasn't enough to convince you of what you had to do, so they brought in the heavy guns. Me. But if I fail, if I fucking can't get you to stop lying to yourself and to Ray..."

Fraser looked at him apprehensively. "If you fail, then what?"

"Have you read Dante?"

Taken aback by both the question and the fact that this, well, punk was the kindest word he could come up with, knew classical literature, Fraser could only nod.

"Then tell me, where do liars go?"

***

"Ahhh, that's more like it."

Fraser looked up sharply. "Like it? Like what?"

"That's more like what I would expect to hear come out of that punk's mouth."

"But..."

"How many times did he say 'fuck'?"

Fraser replied, "Quite a few," before waving the question away as irrelevant. "Are you telling me that you know this Dick fellow?"

"Yeah, I know of him." Ray considered his partner for a moment. "Do you see him now?"

Fraser looked around obligingly. "No, he doesn't seem to be here."

"Uh huh."

Fraser stared at Ray in consternation. "You don't seem very upset about this."

Ray grinned. "Fraser, how many times have you endangered my life in wildly bizarre ways? I think I can handle my partner having hallucinations."

"Halluc... Ray, believe me. This man was no hallucination."

***

_"In the eighth circle of hell, ring ten, along with the impersonators and the counterfeiters," Fraser answered promptly._

Joe waited for the penny to drop.

"Wait. Are you saying that I'd go... Now wait just one minute! All my other virtues would count for naught? All the people I've helped..." Fraser sputtered to a stop. He took a deep breath and marshaled his arguments. "First of all, according to Dante, sodomites go to hell just much as liars do and second, how do I know you aren't trying to tempt me into sin. I only have your word that you're an angel. And you have to admit, your appearance brings to mind anything but angels."

Joe raised an eyebrow and then peered upwards. "Hey, I could use some fuckin' help here."

A beam of light came shooting down from the ceiling, bathing the man in an ethereal glow for few heart-stopping moments, illuminating him like a Rosetti painting, before there was a harsh buzzing noise that Fraser almost thought were words and the light shut off.

"Ow!" Joe grimaced, his face scrunching with anger and he started to raise his fist but then thought better of it. Fraser could almost see the "fuck you!" on his lips. He turned to Fraser. "Believe me now?"

***

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

***

_"I'm afraid I'm forced to, aren't I?" Fraser sighed. "Okay, fine. You win. I have to... engage in carnal relations with Ray... Good Lord, are you all right!?"_

Fraser kneeled down next to the angel who had fallen on the floor and who looked like he was having a seizure.

"Car... Car... "

"Yes? Car what? You want me to take you to the hospital in a car? I'm afraid I'd have to borrow one of the consular vehicles and I'd have to get approval from Inspector Thatcher and she's already left for the day. Although I suppose this can be considered an emergency. But considering you're not even corporeal, I'm not sure what the hospital can do."

Finally Joe managed to gasp out, "Carnal relations!?" before hooting and laughing out loud, rolling on the kitchen floor.

Fraser stood up in a huff. "Well, if you're quite done. I guess I must fulfill my assignment." He straightened his spine and walked purposefully to his room. He donned his tunic and carefully adjusted his uniform.

Taking a last look around, he squared his shoulders. "Right. Well. No time like the present." And strode out the door.

As he was closing the door, he heard Joe yell, "And I'm not the Lord. I'm only a fucking angel!"

***

"So if he's not a hallucination...

"Then you need to have sex with me to save my eternal soul."

Fraser waited for the verdict.

"Fraser. Fraser, look at me."

Fraser felt a hand cup his cheek and lift it. He looked up at Ray who had the most extraordinary expression on his face. He couldn't even begin to identify half the emotions Ray was showing.

"Fraser, I'd have sex with you to save your everlovin' suspenders, never mind your soul." He leaned over and kissed him before pulling back to look him in the eye again. "And I'm not doin' this just to get rid of that fucker, Frase. You know that, don't you?" Ray dropped his hand and said softly, "I don't give a fuck what that bastard said. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Fraser gazed at him for a moment before replying just as softly, "Oh, but you see, I do. I do want. So so much."

He slid a hand into Ray's softly spiked hair and grabbed hold. "Dief told me. Joe Dick told me. And now you've as much as told me. I may occasionally be obtuse but I'm not stupid, Ray."

He pulled Ray's head very close by the handful of hair. "I'm going to fuck you now, Ray. Last chance to say no."

Ray just looked at him steadily. Fraser could feel the soft puffs of his erratic breathing against his mouth. And then Ray spoke.

"Yes."

Fraser crushed Ray's mouth to his. He muttered between frantic kisses, "God. Thank god! Oh. Oh, Ray."

Soon kisses weren't nearly enough. Didn't let him get close enough. He began to tear at Ray's clothes, for once not giving a damn about manners. He managed to reach skin and abandoned Ray's mouth to feast on neck and chest and belly.

He finally was distracted from his gorging by the feel of Ray tugging on his tunic. He tuned in to realize he was chanting, "Get it off. Get it off. Get it offfff!"

He wrenched himself away and rapidly tore off his clothes, not even bothering to fold them neatly. Ray took the opportunity to wiggle out of his jeans.

Finally. Gloriously. Naked.

Suddenly Fraser heard a cough behind him.

He whirled around, already knowing what he'd see. Sure enough, Joe Dick lounged in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Lookin' good there, Constable," the angel leered.

Suddenly Fraser found himself pushed aside by a furious explosion of Ray.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!? Coming in here at a time like this? You did your fucking job. Now scram! Before I kick you in the head!" He advanced on the intruder, undeterred by the fact that he was completely naked and unarmed.

"Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray!"

"What!?" Ray whirled back towards the other man.

"He's non-corporeal, Ray. Kicking won't do any good."

Ray turned back around, and eyed the angel unfavorably. "So what the fuck do you want, then?"

Joe just gave a snotty grin and strutted past Ray to Fraser's side. He made an odd gesture and suddenly his hand was filled with a small, bulging paper bag. Handing it to Fraser, he grinned, "Proper preparation prevents poor performance, Constable." He leaned over and kissed the mountie's cheek before walking through the apartment door.

Fraser watched Ray, who goggled at this for a moment before dismissing it with a shrug, and then peered into the bag. He found himself blushing as he realised what he was supposed to be "preparing" for.

He looked up to find Ray watching him intently. He slowly scanned Ray's body, his determination and erection slowly growing as his gaze moved from his toes to his crown, and a bolt of lust shot through him at the sight. Fraser began stalking closer and Ray sucked in a quick breath.

Fraser came up to Ray and stood whisper-close.

"Hello, Ray."

"Hey, Fraser."

"It's time, Ray." He put his arms around him and began to steer him backwards towards the bedroom. "I've wanted you for so very long and now it's time."

Ray said nothing, just stared back, eyes blazing with heat.

They reached the bed and Fraser pushed Ray firmly down onto the soft surface.

"I have been a coward, and I've wasted so many opportunities."

He lay down on the other man, spreading Ray's legs wide.

"But now I'm going to take what's been offered."

Ray gasped as he was stretched by two slick fingers. "Jesus!"

"I want you so much."

Before long Ray began thrusting back and begging for more. "Yeah, do it. Do it!"

Through a haze of lust, Fraser managed to put on a condom on and line himself up with Ray's body. He thrust, gently breaching the writhing body beneath him. "Oh, Ray."

"Fraser. God, Fraser," Ray panted.

Fraser found his gaze snagged by Ray. "Fuck me, Fraser."

Crashing waves. Trains through tunnels. Space ships taking off. It was all nonsense, Fraser decided as he began thrusting into Ray's tight body. No pathetic movie euphemism could describe the sheer overwhelming physicality of this most intimate of acts. The smell of sweat and sex. The taste of skin and tongue. The sound of the friction of their bodies and Ray's groans. The feel of the body beneath him, flexing and twisting. It all built and built and then he felt Ray clench around him and pulse onto his skin and he was lost to the unending pleasure.

***

_"Good job, boyo."_

Fraser found himself standing on a white endless plain. Joe Dick stood in front of him.

"What...? Where am I?"

"Welllll, " Joe hemmed, "it's kinda complicated. But you could kind of think of it like a green room."

"But it's *white*!"

Joe snorted contemptuously. "Right, I forgot, not in a band. Look, forget about it. You're really asleep in bed. This is just the usual fucking window dressing. I just wanted to let you know that you're off the hook. You made it. You're safe from hell."

"I... I am?"

"Yup. You passed with flying colors."

"So all I really had to do was..."

"Fuck him. Yep."

Fraser coughed and rubbed his brow with his thumb. "Er, may I ask you a question?"

Joe held up his hands in a warding gesture. "Can't tell you the future, sorry."

"Oh no! I'd never ask that!" Fraser was quick to assure him. "No, what I wanted to know was... well... if I wanted to do it again..."

Joe grinned lewdly. "Hey, fuck him all you want. It ain't against the rules. *I'd* do him, if I were you. " His grin faltered. "Or someone like him." He glanced up startled, and Fraser realized he'd revealed more than he meant to. "Anyway, I hope you two work it out. And now..." He reached out and gently grasped Fraser's head in both hands. He leaned close and placed a formal kiss on Fraser's forehead. "... go forth and sin no more." With a surprisingly engaging grin, he disappeared.

***

Fraser gasped as he woke with a start. Ray was a warm lump all down one side. He blinked sleepily in Fraser's direction.

"Hey. Everything okay?"

Fraser relaxed and pulled him close. "Yes, Ray. Everything is just fine."

Ray snuffled and snuggled down further under the covers. "Hmmff, that's good." And was asleep again in a moment.

 

The End


End file.
